Arrancar in Disguise
by s6black
Summary: An arrancar in karakura town is hiding it's reiatsu. now we just need to find it.  meanwhile a new girl came to Uryu and Ichigo's class.  but what made Uryu so surprised?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it. I know it's short, but theres a lot more coming up. please review!**

**I do not own Bleach!**

**Arrancar In Disguise**

It was just another normal school day.

Ichigo was goofing around, Chad was silent, Orihime was smiling, and Uryu was reading a book.

Ms. Ochi walked into the classroom, and behind her was a girl with black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and deep blue eyes.

"Everybody sit down." Said Ms. Ochi. "I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate: Miwa Amane."

"Good morning." She said quietly.

"She will sit next to Uryu."

Nobody paid much attention, since new students come to their class quite frequently.

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose, and said "Hello miss Amane"

She answered with a little nod and a smile, and the conversation ended at that.

The lesson continued as usual, and nobody listened as usual, but they were distracted from their daydreaming when they all heard screaming coming from the hall.

Ms. Ochi got mad, and went to see what's going on.

From the classroom the students heard Ms. Ochi asking angrily what's all the screaming about.

"A mouse ran free from the lab!" Said a terrified student.

Seconds later Ms. Ochi ran into the classroom screaming. She jumped to a chair, and looked down to the floor.

Well… she was not the only hysterical person in the class…

Uryu rolled his eyes, and looked to his left. He saw that Miwa didn't care that a mouse was running free. (Unlike most of the students… more like… most of the girls…)

"Don't worry," Uryu said to Miwa. "It's not always **that** bad here…"

**End of chapter** **1**

**I hope you liked it! ****please review and tell me what you think. **

**more chapters will be coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second chapter. Enjoy! ****Please review!**

**Unfortunately I still do not own Bleach...**

"What a day!" Uryu thought and sat on his bed.

"I can't believe the **whole **school went home early just because one single mouse was running around. The science teacher from the lab was so upset he made such a mistake (dropping the mouse in the middle of the science class and letting it escape), he apologized to every person he saw!"

**Crash!**

Uryu heard glass braking, and went to see what's going on.

He followed a trail of broken glass that led him to a broken window, very close to his room.

Out of the broken window, Uryu saw two familiar faces. Jinta and Ururu.

Jinta was holding a baseball bat. It was obvious that he smashed the window.

"Uryu, good you're here!" Said Jinta. "Urahara needs you to come. He said it's important.

"But why did you smash my window?" Uryu said horrified.

"What else could we have done?" Jinta said angrily.

"I told you we should have gone from the front door." Ururu said in her usual quiet and shy voice.

"But why did you smash my window?" Uryu repeated. It seemed as if it was the only thing he could say…

Jinta threw the baseball bat at Ururu, and said "Ururu did it! No need to get mad at me…"

"Yeah right…" Uryu said.

"We have to go to Urahara's shop." Said Ururu. "He said it was important!"

"Yeah… U-Ururu is right! We have to go!" Jinta said, and started walking as fast as he could.

When they got to Urahara's shop, they saw that Ichigo, Chad and Orihime we're already there.

"Oh good. You're here. What took you so long?" Urahara said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Well, we had some issues." Uryu said, and stared at Jinta. Uryu's glare made Jinta shiver, and he immediately looked away.

"Well then, have a seat." Urahara said.

Uryu walked over to the table where Ichigo, Chad and Orihime where sitting.

"Would you like some tea?" Urahara asked.

"Stop stalling." Ichigo said. "Why did you call us here?"

"Well… I have some bad news."

**End of chapter 2**

**As I said before, please review!**

**More chapters are coming! As soon as I finish writing them...**


End file.
